1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick adjustment boot securement device for a snowboard and more particularly pertains to allowing quick and convenient rotation of a boot binding mechanism on a snowboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotatable boot binding mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, rotatable boot binding mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing rotation of a boot binder with respect to a snowboard are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,216 to Ratzek; U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,068 to Donovan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,116 to Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,807 to Fauvet; U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,017 to Ott; and U.S. Patent Des. 357,296 to Sims.
In this respect, the quick adjustment boot securement device for a snowboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing quick rotation of a boot binding mechanism on a snowboard.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved quick adjustment boot securement device for a snowboard which can be used for allowing quick rotation of a boot binding mechanism on a snowboard. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.